<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 15 (正篇完） by Aozakichion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960529">【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 15 (正篇完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion'>Aozakichion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BakuDeku - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 15 (正篇完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter.15 “我爱你。”</p><p>“我在给你提供特殊服务。”</p><p>“你的衬衫都湿了。”爆豪近乎沉溺地凝视着眼前的光景——绿谷的衬衫黏在了他线条清晰的腹肌上。</p><p>“我的眼睛在这儿呢，先生。”绿谷把爆豪的下巴抬起来，直到他的眼睛对上自己的。 “那么，最近还有什么其他地方感觉痛的吗？”</p><p>“呃……”爆豪一时失语，形势突然的转变导致他完全丧失了自己的节奏。</p><p>“那，我必须得把所有地方都检查一遍了，以防万一。”绿谷的手指游走在爆豪的胸膛， 爆豪锁骨下面深深的窝和胸肌之间明显的乳沟，他喜欢手指探压进那些地方时的感觉。他在爆豪腹肌的两侧按摩着，羽毛般轻柔的触碰让爆豪往后缩了缩，浴缸里的水因为这突然的一动晃浪作响。“让我看看，腹肌之后，就是鸡鸡——”</p><p>“废久……”</p><p>“不过我现在正坐在它上面。”</p><p>爆豪伸出手一把捏住了绿谷的两片臀瓣。</p><p>“这位先生！”绿谷大喊，企图继续保持他的镇定从容，但他的声音因为羞愤于爆豪的行为而变尖，刚才小小爆发的自信也逐渐消失。“你……你不应该给你的按摩师按摩的。这又不是什么双向服务。”</p><p>“废久，我知道你还沉浸在这个角色扮演的情境里，但我必须知道你的意图是什么，因为你的屁股磨着我的鸡巴磨到我快射出来了。”</p><p>“噢。”绿谷低头一看，爆豪的阴茎正紧紧依偎在他的大腿内侧。他感觉到自己的脸烧了起来。他咽了下口水，试图为自己解释，“我……我只是打算在你让我大脑断线之前先骑到你身上。”</p><p>爆豪爆笑起来。绿谷盯着他，心中越发紧张。他一边等着爆豪回话，一边有意识地抓住自己衬衫的下摆向下拉， 以盖住自己勃起的性器。</p><p>终于，爆豪意识到了气氛的变化，他用手遮住嘴咳了两声，语气变得严肃起来，“你不能立刻就骑上来，笨蛋。”他的手放到了绿谷的胯上。“我们要循序渐进。你不想伤到自己吧。”</p><p>爆豪表现出来的关心将绿谷心中渐渐升起的不安给浇灭了。他伏倒在爆豪的胸膛，失望的同时又松了口气。“所以你是说我们不能马上做吗？”</p><p>爆豪湿润的手指游走在绿谷的发间，任由卷曲的头发缠住它们。“什么？做爱吗？当然不能。前戏是很重要的， 尤其当你是要用屁股的那一方。”他放在绿谷胯上的手向下滑动，再次捧住了那人的臀肉。</p><p>绿谷稍微扭了扭身子让自己更舒服一些。他有些气恼，因为爆豪看上去洋洋得意——他完全掌控着绿谷的屁股还目睹了一出拙劣的色诱。 “你怎么知道这些的？” 绿谷反怼道。</p><p>“网上查的，万千信息尽在指间，就看你去不去找那具体的某一点。”</p><p>“天哪，你都看了些什么东西？”</p><p>“只需要将你宝贵的处男眼睛移到那上面就能看见了。”爆豪挪动了一下身体，他看起来有点不舒服。绿谷向下伸出手，掌心包裹住爆豪的性器。爆豪僵住了。“你在干什么？”</p><p>绿谷故作腼腆地朝他笑了一下。“我只是想帮你解决一下，因为这是我知道我能做的事。”他开始慢慢地动起手来，观察着爆豪脸上的反应。</p><p>爆豪看上去有些嫌弃。“如果你让我射在了洗澡水里，那我之后不可能留在这陪你一起泡澡。”</p><p>“那我们可以在床上继续抱。”绿谷对着他眨动着自己的睫毛，大大的绿色小鹿眼满是天真无邪。</p><p>“一天之内你的行为举止也变太多了。你怀疑我在调情这件事得到承认是让你自信爆棚了还是怎么的？”爆豪蹙起眉，他之前维持的完美假面出现了裂痕。</p><p>而绿谷想看见这个假面完全碎掉。 “那确实让我变得大胆了一点。”他开始在爆豪的胸上蜻蜓点水地吻起来。他贴着爆豪的皮肤低语， “你在车上说你会欺负我*的时候我也有点紧张起来了。在切岛打电话过来之前我还想着你会主动做些什么呢。”</p><p>爆豪咕哝了一下，“我是计划做点什么，但是听到那个傻逼的声音叨叨了一堆我之前不想考虑的事情以后我就萎了。”</p><p>绿谷捏了捏爆豪的性器。“我看它可完全没萎。”</p><p>爆豪冲他笑了笑，扬起的嘴角充满挑衅。“那就继续干你手上的活儿吧，呆子。”他用舌头舔了舔下唇，绿谷感到一阵不满，因为他却不能迎上去用自己的舌头去纠缠爆豪的，然后吻他吻到难舍难分。</p><p>仿佛是读了绿谷的心一般，爆豪坐了起来，用一个更好的姿势以便他可以将自己的唇印上绿谷的。</p><p>爆豪伸出一只手，一路向下用指关节摩挲着绿谷的肚子，最后包裹住他的性器。绿谷被腹部肌肉上的轻柔触碰激到在吻中喘息。</p><p>爆豪的另一只手将绿谷拉近，直到彼此的身体紧贴，而他就可以将绿谷的性器和自己的那根摩擦在一起。他上下撸动着他和绿谷的阴茎，绿谷抬起颤抖的手伸向爆豪脑袋后面，抓住了浴缸边缘。</p><p>绿谷将额头靠在爆豪的肩膀上，埋在他的脖颈处嘟囔着煽动和称赞对方的话。浴室的蒸汽开始让绿谷头晕。他是什么时候停下和小胜的吻的？小胜的嘴现在又被什么占据着呢？</p><p>绿谷收到了回答——他感觉到对方的牙齿正啃咬着他的锁骨和光溜溜的脖子。他将本来抓着浴缸的一只手抽回来扣住爆豪的头，让它和自己被蹂躏的那片区域贴得更近。“好棒……小胜，真的好棒！”绿谷被自己的声音震惊到了。这还是自己吗？</p><p>“废久……操……出久”爆豪一边喘息一边埋在绿谷的锁骨处唤着对方各种各样的名字，他一只手紧紧抱着绿谷，另一只手继续着撸动的工作。</p><p>绿谷感觉到热量汇集在了小腹， 他挺起胯部迎合着爆豪手上有规律的动作抽送，然后猛地痉挛了起来。爆豪没有停下手，只是加快了节奏将绿谷送上了高潮，接着自己也射了出来，两个人的精液在他的肚子上混为一体。</p><p>爆豪的手指颤抖着解开绿谷剩下的纽扣，褪下他的衬衫，将这湿漉漉的一团甩在浴室的瓷砖地上。他的唇在绿谷的胸部游移，然后向下去到腹部，将他能够到的地方全吻了个遍。绿谷强打着精神睁开双眼，借着爆豪的手臂把自己支起来。</p><p>“确实耗了你很多精力，对吧？”爆豪贴着对方的肌肤低语道。</p><p>绿谷点了点头，抬手将黏在自己脸上的湿发拨开。他的视野被高潮时涌出的生理性泪水模糊。这些东西什么时候开始分泌的？算了，该死的。真有点难为情。</p><p>爆豪扯过洗脸巾将两个人都擦干净，然后用手托住绿谷的大腿站了起来。“用你的腿和手环住我，这样你就不会摔下去了。”他提醒道。</p><p>绿谷照着他的话做了，但是他几乎就要直接睡着，高潮过后那梦幻而美妙的感觉袭裹了他。爆豪将他抱出浴室，在去卧室的路上顺手抓了两条毛巾。他草草地把其中一条在床上铺开，然后将绿谷放在了上面。</p><p>“真了不起。”绿谷夸了夸爆豪的搬人技术。</p><p>爆豪拿出另一条毛巾温柔地帮他擦去头发上的水。擦到他足够满意之后，爆豪又给每人拿出两件大号的睡衣和一套内裤。</p><p>绿谷将内裤丢到了床边，然后只穿着睡衣就爬进了被子里。</p><p>“喂！”爆豪斥责道，“把你该死的内裤穿上！我可不想让你那脏东西直接贴在我干净的床单上。”</p><p>“没事的啦。”绿谷打了个哈欠，“你只要一上床，我就把自己贴到你身上去。”</p><p>他透过眼缝看着爆豪翻了个白眼然后爬上来陷进另一半床里。他环过绿谷瘦小的脊背将他拉近。“那你这整晚都不许从我身边离开。我会照你的话抱着你的。”</p><p>绿谷轻笑起来，他的笑声在被子底下听起来闷闷的。“晚安，小胜。”他咕哝着说道。</p><p>爆豪亲了亲他的鬓角，“晚安，废久。”</p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p>爆豪紧张地把脚动来动去，手里拿着一杯香槟。</p><p>他身上的礼服让他觉得不舒服。这次他的公关团队坚持要他穿绣着玫瑰的款式——为了衬出他眼睛的颜色。</p><p>被允许进入派对现场的摄影师没几个但是却很烦人，他们一直要爆豪转过来，然后顷刻之间无数的闪光灯就让他帅气而又冷峻的脸上充满带有危险气息的阴影。</p><p>他放下杯子，正准备教训一下那些人，一只手就搭在了他的肩上，将他定在原地。</p><p>“你完全没弄你的头发。”潮爆牛王默默地走到爆豪身边。他穿着，还能有啥，一套牛仔西服。他安静地站在爆豪身侧好让媒体能拍到一对导师和学徒的绝佳照片，确保着自己展示的是最好的一面。</p><p>“你头发倒是弄过头了。”</p><p>“我可以帮你打理好，在他出来之前。”潮爆牛王提议道。</p><p>“到你觉得满意的时候，那他早就来了又走了， 派对也结束了。”</p><p>潮爆牛王耸了耸肩，“随便你。”他拍了下爆豪的胳膊然后就漫步走开去找和他年龄相仿的那群英雄了。</p><p>“听起来更像是‘穿上牛仔西装’**，蠢货。”爆豪含着酒咕哝道。这已经是他喝的第三杯了。他的脑子开始有一点嗡嗡作响。</p><p>他当然不是为了安抚神经而喝酒的。不管怎样，他都比切岛要好——那家伙半杯下去就已经一脸烂醉，现在正和芦户坐在房间的另一边。</p><p>“那可不是什么好的双关语。”一个小声音从低处传来。爆豪往下瞪去，一个头顶带犄角的棒球帽，脚蹬大红色鞋子的小孩正向上盯着他。</p><p>“你需要帮忙找你妈妈吗，小朋友？”</p><p>那小孩目不转睛地怒视着他。“我妈妈已经死了，狗屎头。”</p><p>“噢，等等，我认识你，”爆豪突然开口，用手指着他，“你是跟在乔西***和那什么猫咪身边的小透明。”</p><p>“我的名字叫洸汰，我觉得你说的应该是曼德勒猫和狂野猫咪组合。”洸汰双手环胸，气呼呼地说。</p><p>“行吧，那。猫咪玩偶。管他是啥。”爆豪又呷了一口酒，“你想干嘛？”</p><p>洸汰看上去忧心忡忡，仿佛他要讨论一个非常严肃的大事。 “你们俩的事务所要合并的传言是真的吗？”</p><p>爆豪得意地笑了。“你想知道？”</p><p>“对啊，我想。”洸汰叉起腰来，“他已经又消失了半年而且他回来日本的消息在绯闻小报上传得到处都是。他真的想要永远留在这儿工作了吗？”</p><p>爆豪喝完了手里的酒，放下空杯子然后伸向另一杯。“只有时间能告诉你答案。”洸汰若有所思地观察着他的一举一动。这个小孩的有些地方又恼人又讨人喜欢，比如爱小心翼翼地分析，再比如那双大红色的鞋子。“你是他的粉丝，没错吧？”</p><p>洸汰往后缩了一下，并没有直接回答这个问题，“他是我的英雄。在你们过来合宿那短短几天里，他救了我的命。即使两只手全废了，他也还是击败了那么强的一个敌人，把我送回了安全的地方，还拼了命要去救他朋友。”</p><p>爆豪倒抽了一口气。洸汰非常敏锐地觉察到了他态度的突然变化。</p><p>“那个朋友就是你对不对？”小孩的语气有些戏谑，“小胜？”</p><p>爆豪的指节因用力而泛白，酒杯的杯梗被捏碎，底座掉到了地上。一个服务生想着是杯子质量有问题于是走过来道歉，并试图将爆豪手上残余的杯身拿走。结果爆豪没递给他而是直接把它扔到了身后。爆豪转向这个小孩，“你到底想说什么，小不点。”</p><p>洸汰的眼睛迎着他投来的目光。“我想说的就是，如果他和你一起搭档出任务，那他可能会分心然后牺牲自己去救你。”</p><p>啊。</p><p>他在担心他。</p><p>爆豪叹了口气，用手把那孩子的帽子往下压了压。“别担心。我会看着他的。没有人比我更清楚那个白痴有多爱自我牺牲。”他的声音听起来温柔得不正常。他一定是比平时喝多了——不然他怎会充满如此柔情。</p><p>人群中越来越多的低语躁动引起了爆豪的注意。一群记者和摄影师冲到了派对的入口处，现在又聚成一团往回走，跟着的是刚进房间的那个人。</p><p>“呃，爆心地先生？嘿！今年的No. 2！嘿！小胜！能请你把你又重又汗的手从我头上拿开吗？” 爆豪对洸汰的抱怨几乎是一个字都没听见，他的眼睛黏在了房间的另一端，嘴巴微张，满脸的不确定。洸汰强行弄掉了他的手，而他只是任由手臂无力地垂在体侧。</p><p>接着，绿谷的笑脸出现在他的视野里，让他的心跳漏了一拍。</p><p>一股暖意，像火一样从他身体的中央沿着血管蔓延开来，燎遍全身。火舌在他体内一圈圈地肆虐，直到烧得太猛，以至于他既无法移动身体，也无法移开视线。他能做的就只是站在那儿，盯着那个人。</p><p>“你有跟他说过你爱他吗？”洸汰的声音敲醒了这个大脑已经一片空白的人。</p><p>“什么？”爆豪眨了眨眼甩掉刚才的恍惚，冲着洸汰低吼了一句。体内的热度回升得跟他摆脱的速度一样快，一种糟糕的认知突然袭卷了他的大脑。“没有，呃……我们谁都还没说过。”</p><p>“为什么不说？”洸汰刨根问底道，这孩子有些过于谨慎了。</p><p>爆豪耸耸肩，将视线移回到绿谷身上，他那一头乱发被公关团队的人成功制服并梳开，那幅样子把爆豪给逗乐了。“我觉得没必要说出来。或者还没到一个好的时机去说。他在海外还有一大堆未完成的任务要收尾。”</p><p>“你确定不是因为你俩都不擅长讲这种话吗？”爆豪咂了下舌，好像并不赞同洸汰尖刻的质问，但也没开口反驳。酒精的作用已经让他有点摇摇晃晃站不稳了。他自然是不想让媒体看到他在绿谷的欢迎会上跟一个小孩子吵架。</p><p>绿谷看起来开始有点不舒服了——那些围绕着他的人群依然不打算放他走。他局促不安的笑容已经虚假到就差把“滚开”两个字写脸上了。</p><p>“废久！”爆豪怒气冲冲的声音在会客厅中炸开，将两人身边的嘈杂完全阻隔。</p><p>绿谷马上循声找到了他，像星星一样眨巴着眼睛。他微笑的嘴角咧得更开，那瞬间爆豪觉得自己的世界整个都亮了。</p><p>“还不赶紧给我滚过来！”爆豪喊道。他的口气听上去很威严，但脸上的笑容却将他包不住的兴奋和激动出卖得干干净净。</p><p>绿谷从人群中跳了起来，OFA发动时的电光搅起一阵旋风，逼得他旁边好几个人磕磕绊绊地后退。爆豪张开双臂，但没料到绿谷把整个人的体重都压上来撞了他个满怀，结果双双跌倒在地。</p><p>“小胜！噢我的天！你还好吗？我以为你肯定能接住我的。你到底是喝了多少啊？”担心的话从绿谷嘴里一浪接着一浪没完没了地涌出来。爆豪抬起手将他那被打理得服服帖帖的头发揉乱，让绿谷停下了他的絮絮叨叨。绿色的卷发从绿谷的前额垂落下来，缠进爆豪的指间。小小的红晕爬上了他的脸颊，遮住了一些那上面的雀斑。</p><p>爆豪撑起身，贴到绿谷的耳侧。他用只有对方能听到的音量小声地说了什么。他感觉到身上的绿谷整个人石化了。</p><p>绿谷奇怪的反应让爆豪有些担心，于是他退开身想看看是不是自己的话让对方困扰了，结果被绿谷脸上挂着的两道宽面泪搞得更加不安了。</p><p>绿谷打了个哭嗝，然后将自己埋入爆豪的肩膀。“小胜！我也爱你！我真的好想你！”他抽抽嗒嗒的话语从远处听起来是支离破碎难以分辨的，但是对于离得这么近的爆豪来说却是一清二楚，每个字都是小胜的专属。</p><p>爆豪扣住绿谷的后脑勺环抱着他，用自己的肩膀挡住了对着绿谷的摄像机镜头。“他们会拍到你糟糕的样子的，傻瓜。你想明天所有报纸的首页都登着双核心重聚的照片，而那上面的你却滴着鼻涕吗？”</p><p>“但是！我从没想过你会说……简直是猝不及防而且……你到底是醉得有多厉害啊？”</p><p>爆豪将他从地上拉起来，然后向着门口走去。“我醉得可以完全不管这个该死的派对直接走人。让开，杂鱼。我们可是人气英雄，我们需要休息。明天还要大清早起来打击犯罪呢。”切岛坐在自己的座位上对着他们吹口哨，不过明显无人在意。</p><p>在他们离开之前，一个熟悉的声音响起。“爆豪少年！”欧尔麦特慢步跑向他们，宽大的西装挂在他瘦削的身躯上。“绿谷少年还没有跟大部分的嘉宾打过招呼呢。我很高兴你们俩终于关系变好，但不好好打完招呼就走是很不礼貌的。”</p><p>爆豪捂住了绿谷的嘴，以防这个慌里慌张的书呆子就这么同意留下来然后继续跟别人握手五小时。他打消了欧尔麦特的顾虑，“相信我，这些家伙大部分都是靠英雄的绯闻维生的，而我就是能满足他们需求的不二人选。”然后他俯下身对绿谷悄悄耳语道：“一回家我就会满足我们两个人的需求。”绿谷的脸唰一下红透了，那颜色只有他脚上呆板的红鞋子能比。“而且，废久说他不是很舒服。你看他的脸，明显是发烧了。”</p><p>“爆豪……”欧尔麦特对着他缓缓地眨了眨眼，“你到底是喝了多少啊？”</p><p>爆豪耸了耸肩。“我记得才有鬼了。不管怎样，那是我能想到的借口了。如果你能想到其他更好的说辞，请随便讲。”他从欧尔麦特身边跑开，冲出门口，踏上走廊。</p><p>绿谷被他牵在身后，先是急促地语无伦次了几句，然后很快笑了起来。爆豪松开了他的手，好让绿谷跑上前来这样就能将他快乐的笑声听得更清楚。本来紧紧拴住他五脏六腑的神经好像全都被这笑声抽离，只留下一股眩晕的感觉。他们奔过走廊，这时爆豪也笑起来，两人的笑声交织在一起，仿佛早有预演的二重奏。 他的另一半终于回家，回到了他的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>正篇完</p><p>*这里指的是上一章绿谷说“爆豪家全是恶霸”，然后爆豪调戏他说“等我们独处你就会喜欢这个特点”的那里，潜台词就是回家就在床上欺负你（嘿嘿嘿）原文真的又色又flirting建议自行阅读体会（又来）<br/>
**英语谐音梗，上文的“随便你”的英文是‘Suit  yourself’，然后“穿上牛仔西装”的原文是‘Juit yourself’，反正爆豪在讽刺牛王就是了（真的好幼稚一男的）<br/>
***原文是Josie，很常见的英文名，基本等于中文里的小红小丽这种，爆豪完全不记得曼德勒猫叫什么于是给人家随便瞎起了一个（笑死）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>